Research Support Core Summary The Research Support Core will include: 1) a viral production core that will generate the viral constructs and particles required by the individual projects; 2) a consolidated mouse breeding colony and genotyping core that will maintain stocks of transgenic mice shared by different projects; 3) a shared mouse behavioral facility enables the project investigators to standardize their protocols, efficiently train new investigators, and avoid inefficient duplication of equipment; and 4) an electrode fabrication and implantation facility managed by a dedicated equipment manager will help ensure that carbon fiber electrodes, single unit electrophysiology recording tetrodes, head stages and swivels for in vivo recording, stereotaxic devices for electrode implantation and also for viral injection are appropriately maintained and new users are trained and supervised. The Research Support Core will enable the Center investigators to efficiently share equipment resources, manage shared behavioral testing space, produce shared viral constructs, maintain the mouse breeding colony. The Research Support Core would expand the existing research capacities to accommodate investigators working on other Projects in the Center. It would fund support staff for training and supervision of new investigators. It would facilitate new collaborations. Furthermore, centralizing these capabilities in the Research Support Core would enable a more efficient use of these resources.